Maou
by ElisiansBane
Summary: Weeks after what happened...After what they did to him. Was it still his Yuuri? (Yuuram)


Maou

Rating: M, violence, graphic sex, sadomasochism. All characters are written to be 18 and older.

Summary: After what they did, Wolfram had to know it was still his Yuuri.

* * * * * * * * * * * * M * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wolfram wondered briefly if he should have waited until morning.

No, not morning. Not morning. His mind wouldn't let him. His worry and frustration kept him from getting a decent night's sleep so he did the only thing that would calm his nerves. They wouldn't let him see or know what they did or what actually happened. Thus, he would see for himself.

He hadn't seen Yuuri for weeks now. Gwendal returned to taking care of the kingdom on Yuuri's behalf. But instead of annoyed resignation, Gwendal devoted himself without complaint. Conrad wasn't at Yuuri's side. He spent his time training the new recruits. Gunter was in the library, no longer irritating Wolfram with his hyperbole. Everyone was quiet, secretive. Even more so when Wolfram was around.

He hated being kept in the dark, especially when he knew it 'was for his own good.' His brothers thought the best way to guard their baby brother was to keep him ignorant of reality and let him stay in his sheltered bubble for as long as possible. But it was the exact opposite. Wolfram gained his demanding and spoiled nature purely because his brothers and mother insisted on treating him like a child - so he acted like a child to get what he wanted.

Acting like a child didn't work this time. His heated demands for information and his temper tantrums when his demands were ignored went on deaf ears. They all said the same thing - Wolfram had to wait until things were safe. Safe from what? From Yuuri?

His last memory of Yuuri was his lover in bed under a mountain of blankets. Yuuri complained of being cold, but his fever burned. His skin was pale, his eyes were dark, blue light sometimes emanated from him when they saw him in the dark. Water behaved strangely when Yuuri showed the slightest emotion. Vases had to be removed from the room as Yuuri would accidentally break them with the water inside when he became agitated. When Yuuri was upset, clouds would form outside and rain would fall until he calmed himself.

"His body can no longer host the Maou," the Sage told them after days of watching Yuuri deteriorate. "It's draining him."

"What should we do?" Conrad asked worriedly. Wolfram almost said the same thing, but was distracted when Yuuri squeezed his hand.

"They will have to be fused," the Sage explained. "His two souls can't exist in one body anymore. They will need to be merged into one being."

"How?" Wolfram heard Gwendal ask. His attention was on Yuuri's weak smile looking up at him.

"It's an ancient spell - the opposite of an exorcism," the Sage explained as simply as possible. "We will have to take him to the Altar of the Great King to conduct the ritual. But none of you must be there."

"What? No!" Wolfram finally spoke in indignation. "I won't leave him alone like this!"

"It's too dangerous," the Sage was firm. "The amount of energy needed will overwhelm anyone in the room who is not reciting the incantation. Only Ulrike and I have the spiritual power to remain somewhat safe. But for all of you, that is not possible."

"But-but!" Wolfram protested. He couldn't leave Yuuri's side. Not when he needed him the most. "Not like this! He needs us - _me!_ At least, let one of us be there to ensure he's alright."

The Sage gave a small smile. "He will be fine, trust me. But Shibuya wouldn't want any of you to get hurt in the process. This is for the best. Trust me."

Trust me.

Wolfram ' _trusted'_ the Sage for the first two weeks. After that, trust was thrown out the window. When Conrad and Gwendal were allowed to see Yuuri after the ritual but he wasn't - he _really_ didn't trust the Sage. Gwendal and Conrad's tight-lipped responses to Wolfram's questions only added to his distrust of the Sage. His brothers knew he spent nights unable to sleep because they wouldn't tell him what happened. It was all vague answers.

"He survived the ritual."

"His illness is gone."

"His soul is merged into one."

"He will likely return in a few weeks."

"Just relax. Everything will be fine."

Just relax. Like this wasn't some life-altering event that would change his sweet fiance into some strange hybrid of a being. Wolfram was offended they would be so dismissive of his genuine worry for Yuuri's well being.

Well...if they wouldn't tell him, he would find out for himself., And damned be the one to stop him.

His horse snorted. Wolfrm absently petted her mane while he tried to contemplate how to go about this. He probably should've sent a notice beforehand, but he decided against it should they alert his brothers. Now he stood before the large gates to Shinou's temple and no way to get inside.

He jumped when the gates creaked open. Two warrior maidens bowed and stepped aside to let him through. "His Grace is expecting you," one of them said quietly.

"Of course, he was," Wolfram grumbled.

"Lord Bielefeld!" the Sage greeted from the entrance to the temple. "Fancy seeing you here at this hour."

"Where is Yuuri?" Wolfram didn't have time for the Sage's mind games.

The Sage just raised an eyebrow. "He's in the temple basement. Recovering. I told your brothers to fill you in."

"They didn't tell me enough!" Wolfram stomped up the stairs to stand before the Sage with a stern look. "So I had to come and see for myself!"

The Sage adjusted his glasses. "It was made very clear to you that-"

"And what makes you think I give a damn?" Wolfram interrupted.

The Sage just sighed tiredly. "I could order you to go home."

"I'll ignore it."

"I can have your brothers make you leave."

"I'll just come back."

"I could lock the gates."

"I'll scale the walls."

"I will-"

"I want to see my fiance!" Wolfram shouted. "I want to see for myself that he is well! And I won't leave until I've seen him and you've told me everything you did to him!"

They stared heatedly at each other. Neither backed down. Wolfram would stand there until the Sage gave in or they dragged him kicking and screaming back to the palace. He would see his fiance.

After a long stare off, the Sage sighed heavily and stepped aside to let Wolfram in. "Fine...but I warn you, tread carefully."

Wolfram brushed it off. Treading carefully was never his strong point.

* * * * * * * * * * * * M * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Sage led Wolfram to a small parlor deep in the temple. Maidens brought them tea and a few snacks. They lit the fire and the room was instantly cozier. Wolfram clutched his mug and waited for the Sage to explain himself. The other double black took his sweet time fixing his tea and making himself comfortable. Wolfram knew it was just to tease him.

When he was settled, the Sage finally spoke. "The ritual went perfectly. His two halves were made into a whole. The process was long and arduous, but Shibuya pulled through."

"Where has he been these past few weeks?" Wolfram asked when the Sage paused.

"Kept safe and far from everyone else," the Sage answered. "The Maou...It...it is very powerful. Volatile and unpredictable. Looking back, it was probably foolish to seal this power into a child's body."

Wolfram looked down at his tea. He never really knew what the Maou was. He assumed it was some kind of spirit summoned from an unknown place outside mortal perception. He only knew of his - _its_ power when it took over Yuuri's body. Watching this... _being_ take over his fiance was chilling as it turned Yuuri's kind eyes serpentine...and malicious. When he was once the target of the Maou's wrath, it was one of the few times Wolfram felt scared for his life.

"What is the Maou?" Wolfram had to ask. He had to know what it did to Yuuri.

The Sage looked away into the fire to find the right words. "The Maou is...an ancient entity that existed far before humans and demons. It is a part of a greater existence that we could never understand. Some would call it a god, others a malevolent spirit, and the rest a personification of the element of water."

Wolfram blinked. The personification of water.

"Water is the symbol of life and renewal," The Sage continued. "But the Maou is the being of all forms of water. Because of this, he is the fertility of water - and the violence of water. In ancient literature, the ocean represents life itself with its hardships and rewards. It's depth and width go beyond what mortals can understand. It cannot be controlled. The Maou is like the ocean - it embodies life and death. It can't be controlled."

' _It'_...not even the Sage seemed to know what to call the Maou.

"What did you do to Yuuri?" Wolfram whispered tensely. "What did the Maou do to my Yuuri?"

"Like I said, Yuuri's two souls couldn't exist in the same body anymore. Julia and the Maou were conflicting with each other. The only way to save Yuuri was to forcefully combine them." The Sage paused to take a sip from his tea.

A soul. It didn't sound like the Maou had - _was_ a soul. It sounded like some kind of morpheus semi-sentient being. Something like couldn't have a soul. Fear began to grow inside Wolfram. "What...is he now? Does this mean he has his own soul?"

 _Was he still Yuuri?_

The Sage set the cup down with a sigh. "In a way, yes...but not yet. He is still acclimating to the...fusion. He will return to the person you love..but with some changes. He will no longer be the naive boy king we all once knew."

Once knew? "Let me see him…"

The Sage shook his head. "Lord Bielefeld-"

"I must see him!" Wolfram banged his cup against the table. "I have to see what your black magic did to him!"

The Sage leaned back in his seat. Wolfram remained steadfast. What the Sage said left him afraid of what had become of his fiance. It was as if Yuuri never existed. He was some shell that housed two beings. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't.

"He wouldn't want you to see him," the other man whispered. "He doesn't want to risk hurting you. He's too unstable."

"I can protect myself," Wolfram asserted. "I have to see him."

The Sage slowly stood from his seat. "Very well...but be careful."

* * * * * * * * * * * * M * * * * * * * * * * * *

The way to Yuuri's room was a long dark hallway into the deepest crevices of the temple. Their only light was the torch in the Sage's hand and the full moonlight. They walked in silence with only the sounds of their footsteps breaking the quiet.

They reached the end of the hallway. A door stood in front of them. The Sage pulled out a heavy brass key. "He's in here. But remember what I said. He's...unstable...we haven't found a way to calm him yet."

"I will calm him," Wolfram spoke confidently, despite the feeling of apprehension when he looked into the inky blackness beyond the door.

"Maybe you will," the Sage said with a discomforting smirk. "I will wait out here. Go on."

Wolfram took a few steps into the room. He was in complete darkness, except for the tiny pool of moonlight shining through a small window. Everything felt claustrophobic. His nerves were on end. The smell of incense and medicine was thick in the darkness.

He gasped when the door was suddenly slammed shut. He was alone...maybe.

"Yuuri?" he called out, barely above a whisper. He didn't like the foreboding feeling - like he was surrounded. His senses tensed. Waited.

"Yuuri?" he tried again and dared to step further into the room.

"You shouldn't be here."

Wolfram almost jumped out of his skin. The voice came from everywhere around him. He spun around to see who it was and where it was coming from. It was an octave too deep to be Yuuri's voice. He tried to suppress the surge of adrenaline in his veins.

"Who are you?" Wolfram struggled to see in the darkness. He felt a presence moving around him. His hands went to his sides and he cursed himself for forgetting his dagger and sword. He hadn't thought he would need it. Yuuri would never hurt him.

"It's me, Wolf," the voice came from behind him. Wolfram turned on his heel. He could barely make out a dark shadow. He backed away, hair standing on end, his arms raised in defense.

"It's me, Wolfram." This time it sounded like Yuuri's voice. Gentle. Soothing.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram said cautiously. "I-I came to see you. I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you too." The hoarse voice was in front of him now. Wolfram took a step back. "But you shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

"Why?" Wolfram asked. He felt the shadow move to the side and he turned to meet it.

"My state is...unpredictable." Yuuri explained. "I'm here until I can control it."

"What did they do to you?" Wolfram's voice cracked. He was scared. This wasn't his Yuuri.

"I...I can't really explain it. I don't even understand it myself," Yuuri said after a long pause. "They...made me whole, I guess. They made me gain feelings and thoughts I've never had before."

"Like what?" Wolfram wanted to keep Yuuri speaking so he could follow him in the dark.

"Dark feelings…" Yuuri continued. This time, he was behind Wolfram and very close, close enough to feel his breath on the back of Wolfram's neck. It sent a chilling, and yet tantalizing, sensation down the blonde's spine. "Feelings no peace-making king should have."

Wolfram stared into the darkness. The hairs in his neck stood on end. His spine tingled at the sensation of Yuuri still standing behind him. When he dared to turn around, he felt Yuuri's presence before him, just inches away. Wolfram wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, to make sure he was okay and that these dark feelings wouldn't come between them. And then, there was another reason he wanted to touch him. Those nights spent alone in their bed were cold and empty. He needed to feel Yuuri's touch, his skin, his warmth. The fear of this new Yuuri amplified those feelings of desire. The danger made them all the more stronger.

"You're shivering," Yuuri muttered.

Wolfram hugged himself. "I want you near."

"Step into the light." Wolfram felt the shadow gesture towards the weak pool of moonlight at the far end of the room. Wolfram took a few cautious steps until he was in the center of the light. He could see the full moon high in the night sky. He turned to face what was supposed to be Yuuri.

"Beautiful…" He heard Yuuri breathe. Just like when they made love. Yuuri called Wolfram 'pretty' and a 'bishounen,' but it was only during their union that he called him 'beautiful.'

"Why won't you come near me?" Wolfram asked the shadow.

The shadow shifted. Moved further away from him. "These feelings are nothing I've ever had before. It's...scary and I don't know yet how they will change me."

"What kinds of feelings?"

Wolfram felt the shadow's presence before him. The apprehension was slowly dying away to be replaced with morbid curiosity - and thrill. He could now feel the power emanating from Yuuri in the dark. He could sense the magic moving around them and it left him wanting to feel it. To feel Yuuri.

"Vengeance, anger, jealousy...among others," Yuuri listed the darker emotions within him. "Looking back, I see things differently and I feel anger or disgust when I used to just let it be...I was so apathetic back then. Like with Saralegui. I should've killed him the moment he took over your body and threatened to harm you." Yuuri scoffed. "I was stupid. Even now, I have this desire for revenge, since I couldn't kill him then."

Wolfram didn't know Yuuri could have those emotions either. His fiance was free of any vices. Yuuri never spoke ill of anyone or picked fights with anyone. People could insult, threaten, or even outright attack him and he would forgive them in a heartbeat. It frustrated Wolfram so much. Yuuri's caring and forgiving nature was as much a flaw as it was a virtue. Any regular person would have ended Saralegui or Ranjeel, but Yuuri shrugged it off and moved on. It left Yuuri's retainers stunned.

"And now," Yuuri continued, this time standing just beyond the edge of the light. "I feel...lust. A very dark lust for you. That's why you shouldn't be here."

Lust? How was that anything new? They made passionate love and kissed many times before, so why was it a problem now? "Why is that an issue? It's nothing we haven't experienced already."

Except for now.

"It's stronger," Yuuri explained. "I don't want to make sweet love to you. I want to fuck you. Hard. Against the wall until you break. I want to hear you scream." Yuuri's voice dropped to a low growl as he spoke. It brought images to Wolfram's mind that left him aroused and fearful. He could feel his own lust awakening. "That's why you can't be here. I want to hurt you."

"I know you would never hurt me," Wolfram whispered, toying with the buttons on his jacket. The first one came undone. His fingers went for the next one.

"Don't," Yuuri was stern. "Don't tempt me, Wolf. It's...I don't want to hurt you. This energy is overwhelming and I don't know what it can do. I have to hold it back."

The fact that Yuuri wanted to resist hurting Wolfram only made the prince desire his lover even more. Yuuri was incapable of selfishness even in this state where Wolfram could sense the underlying malevolence beneath his king's being. He wanted to feel it.

"What will you do?" Wolfram still clung to the still undone button. "I can tell you're struggling. This energy you speak of - will it bring you relief if it's exerted?" He let the second button come undone.

There was a long pause. "I don't know. I just know it can't be controlled."

"It can't be controlled if all you do is suppress it," Wolfram argued. Yuuri's presence seeped into his being. "I've seen the Maou's power. It's something that shouldn't be restrained. It will only grow stronger until it breaks. It's clear to me that it can only be managed when it's exhausted. Maybe if you released it, you will get better."

"Wolfram…" Yuuri whined, but it was weak and Wolfram could feel the growing desire behind it. Wolfram felt Yuuri move away into the darkness.

He was being foolish. The Sage said over and over again that to incite Yuuri's unstable power was dangerous. His brothers kept secrets because they knew that Wolfram's near self-destructive obsession with Yuuri would bring him harm, be it physical or emotional. He knew they were doing this to protect him, But he didn't want their protection. He wanted their space. The raw elemental power seeped from Yuuri into his own element. It toyed at his bond with fire. Where he should have felt apprehension, he only felt desire. His flames were ignited. The spirits of fire never saw danger - only excitement. His fire wanted to incite Yuuri's water.

He couldn't resist.

Wolfram slowly undid the remaining buttons on his jacket and followed quickly by his white undershirt. The cloth fell to his feet into a pool. His fingers went to the ties of his pants.

"Let me feel you," Wolfram quietly begged, his arousal clouded his judgement. "Use me, break me. Whatever it takes to bring you peace. I want it - want you…"

"You don't know what you're asking…" Yuuri's harsh whisper was mere inches from him.

"Come into the light," Wolfram quietly ordered.

A tense pause. Then Yuuri slowly stepped into the waning moonlight. Wolfram felt a chill when he finally laid eyes on this new Yuuri.

It was Yuuri. The same jet black hair and eyes. Dressed in nothing but loose pants. His toned chest and arms were left bare, like he had been resting when Wolfram disturbed him. Wolfram slid his gaze along Yuuri's body top to bottom. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he appreciated Yuuri's body. Now that he was twenty-two, Yuuri no longer bore the cherubic features of his teen years. Years of sword training toned him into a lean, muscular man. Wolfram felt his mouth water at the sight. He wanted to drag his tongue along the curves of Yuuri's muscles. His body wanted to feel Yuuri against it. He wanted Yuuri to take him.

But Yuuri's face gave Wolfram pause. Yuuri's eyes were narrowed into a calculating, predatory stare. Carnal. Cold. His mouth was a tight frown. His hair was messy, longer than Wolfram remembered, but still not as long as when he took the maou form. He was a perfect fusion of his two halves. There was no longer any physical distinction of which one was staring at Wolfram like prey. Wolfram couldn't stop himself from taking a small, hesitant step back.

"Once I start, I won't be able to stop," Yuuri's white teeth flashed in the light. "I must know you want this." He moved to stand inches from Wolfram. They were close enough to kiss, but Wolfram didn't close the distance.

Wolfram swallowed. "I want this…"

Yuuri pointed at Wolfram's pants. "Take it off. All of it." He left no room for argument - not that he needed to. Wolfram undid the buttons of his trousers, sensuously undoing each clasp until the fabric slid down his legs to join his jacket. He stepped out of his boots. His underwear soon joined his other clothes and he stood before Yuuri completely bare. He didn't move. He waited for Yuuri.

Yuuri slowly examined Wolfram. His once-trapped cock became hard when Yuuri's scrutinizing stare landed on it. He couldn't tell if he shivered from being naked or from the way Yuuri's lips curled into a salacious smirk and moved close enough that his own clothed erection brushed against Wolfram's own. Wolfram held his breath. Yuuri placed his hands on Wolfram's waist, gliding his fingers across smooth skin and feeling the trembles under his touch. Yuuri stared hungrily at Wolfram's body as he continued to drag his fingers along Wolfram's sides before resting on his hips. Wolfram felt sharp nails dig into his skin and sensed that Yuuri was trying very hard not to throw him onto the ground and have his way. Even when consumed by his darkness, Yuuri still put Wolfram first.

"Take me," Wolfram breathed, leaning in to let his lips brush against Yuuri's and making the other man hiss as his control finally broke. He barely finished his sentence when a strong hand dug into his hair and yanked him into Yuuri's snarl.

It was so quick Wolfram didn't realize Yuuri was kissing him until his breath was sucked from his very lungs. Yuuri's nails dug painfully into his skin, holding him flush against his lover's chest. Wolfram threw his arms around Yuuri when the kiss deepened and grew more violent. Yuuri bit Wolfram's lips to make them open when Wolfram gasped from the pain only to have Yuuri's hot tongue invade his mouth and entangle itself with his own.

The only sounds in the room were harsh breaths and soft moans from the two men. Wolfram clung harder to Yuuri, grinding against him, groaning when his hard cock rubbed at Yuuri's still clothed erection. A calloused hand wrapped around his shaft and roughly stroked it, wetting it with pre-cum and drawing out a desperate whine. Wolfram felt the snarl against his lips before Yuuri tackled him to the ground. Wolfram had the air knocked out his lungs when he hit the cold floor with a growling demon king falling on top of him. He didn't have time to complain before strong hands slid into his hair and held his head in place for hot lips. His legs instinctively wrapped around his lover's waist and pulled him closer.

Right when Wolfram felt lightheaded, Yuuri broke away with a hiss and attacked Wolfram's neck with hard bites. Wolfram moaned at Yuuri's sharp teeth. He whined in pain, but didn't stop Yuuri. Yuuri didn't hear him. Wolfram fell deeper into euphoria and barely managed to focus enough to tug impatiently at Yuuri's own clothes. He pulled at the fastenings of Yuuri's pants to get to his goal. Yuuri paused long enough to smack Wolfram's hands away toss them blindly to the side. They both sighed in relief when their bare bodies finally touched. Yuuri returned to attack Wolfram's neck and shoulder with renewed ferocity, much to the prince's delight. Wolfram's cock rubbed deliciously against Yuuri's stomach and he felt Yuuri's own heavy arousal push against his inner thigh. It was hot and slick against his skin. He shifted to make it closer to his entrance.

Wolfram wanted this. The burning lust inside him was aggravating. It made him self-abusive as he did everything to feel Yuuri's bites along his body. They hurt and there would be an impressive collection of bruises and teeth marks the next day, but he wanted more. He wanted Yuuri to mark him, hurt him. He wanted to be Yuuri's property.

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram by his hair and flipped the blonde over to his hands and knees. The blonde spread his legs wide and whorish for his lover and master. He grimaced when Yuuri's nails clamped on his buttocks and spread him further for Yuuri's tongue.

Wolfram made a rough gasp when Yuuri's tongue fucked him. He shamelessly rocked his hips to drive Yuuri's talented tongue deeper inside him. But Yuuri's held him in place, only allowing Wolfram what he was willing to give. Wolfram gave a frustrated whine and shoved his ass harder into Yuuri's face. His whine became louder when Yuuri suddenly pulled away, slapped his ass hard, and disappeared back into the darkness.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram protested. He was silenced by the cracking of broken glass and a slick finger shoved inside from seemingly nowhere. He gasped in surprise and pain. Three more fingers were shoved in and moved fast inside him. Rough, hurried nails grazed against his inner walls. Tears pricked at Wolfram's eyes, he clung to the floor for dear life, white knuckled, biting down on his lips to keep himself grounded in reality. But the ruse was broken when Yuuri used his shoulder to shove his fingers down to where the fingers connected to his palm. He felt the fingers curl and Wolfram shouted. The corners of his vision blinking white. Fingertips rubbed that spot over and over again, merciless. His back arched and his hips rocked backward, anything to make them go deeper and rub that spot again. Yuuri's palm was halfway in him and it burned. He had never been stretched this far and wondered briefly if he would be too loose when Yuuri was done.

He didn't have time to contemplate further when the hand was callously yanked out and he groaned in pain. He barely comprehended the sudden emptiness before an oiled hand clawed his hair and shoved his face onto the rough carpeted floor. The hand stayed in his hair, digging into the back of his head with sharp nails. Wolfram whimpered and tried to pull away to relieve some of the pressure, but Yuuri would have none of it. With a hiss, Yuuri tugged Wolfram's head back into place.

"Yu-Yuuri!" Wolfram begged. For release or mercy, he didn't know. It finally sunk in that Yuuri _wanted_ to hurt him. He asked for this. He wanted to help Yuuri decompress those malicious feelings never felt before. He felt Yuuri's lust-fueled energy that made the king's arms shake as he held Wolfram down. It coursed through him - through Wolfram. It made the demon prince shake with desire and anxiety.

And yet...he wanted more.

"Quiet!" Yuuri growled. He spread the globes of Wolfram's ass farther and didn't hesitate to violently shove his rock-hard cock to the hilt. Wolfram shouted from the sudden stretch and sobbed. Yuuri set a brutal pace, gripping Wolfram's waist and holding him down by his scalp. Snarling, growling, swearing at Wolfram when his hole tightened around the shaft.

Sweat dripped down Wolfram's face and onto the floor. He grimaced when Yuuri hit that traitorous sweet spot within him. He could barely breathe between moans and whines. Yuuri was fucking him hard - raping him. But he was willing. He spread himself even wider, legs straining.

"Does it hurt, Wolfram?" Yuuri growled behind him. He could hear the maniacal grin in Yuuri's deep voice. "Do you want it harder?"

"Y-yes!" He choked, fully absorbed into the masochistic lust. "Please!"

Yuuri let go of Wolfram's hair. The prince felt relief, but then Yuuri's nails sunk into the soft skin of his hips and followed by even crueler thrusts. Yuuri set an inhuman pace, driving deeper and faster - always faster, into his lover. The thrill of being abused in such a way was addictive, euphoric - _delirious._ It sent Wolfram to the dark corners of his psyche where such fantasies were for the depraved and sinful. He embraced his depravity.

Wolfram felt it building. He was reaching his peak. The telltale tightness in his lower abdomen and thighs. HIs own cock bounced with each thrust, neglected and holding Wolfram at the edge of ecstasy. He was there - so close! He just needed that final push - _just needed_. He needed Yuuri's mercy.

He made the mistake of trying to touch himself. In his desperation, his hand tried to sneak its way to his weeping cock. Just a little touch. Just a little respite from this torture. But even in his borderline psychotic fucking, Yuuri caught him and reached around Wolfram's torso to twist his hand away.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram sobbed in frustration.

"You don't come until I tell you to!" Yuuri punished Wolfram with a hard bite to his neck."You're mine! This body is mine! No one can touch it - not even you!"

"Please!" Wolfram nearly screamed. "Yuuri! _Maou!_ Just-just finish me! Anything. I can't take it!"

The malicious chuckle made Wolfram shiver. "Yes.. .I'm the Maou. I was always the Maou. The moment I held you in the air with my dragons. I was the Maou and you were mine!"

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's throat to pulled him up until he was nearly sitting in his lap, but the Maou never faltered.

"Beg for it," the Maou hissed into Wolfram's ear. "Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to let you come!"

Wolfram didn't need to be told twice. He was so desperate. "I want it! Let me come! Just please let me come. I'll do anything. Just fuck me as hard as you can. I need to come!" From there, Wolfram just fell into barely coherent babbling.

This pleased the Maou. "Good little whore," he grinned and threw Wolfram back onto the floor and fucked him into oblivion. An arm snaked around Wolfram's waist and grasped his shaft and stroked in time with each rut.

The Maou -Yuuri, only Yuuri would think to do that. Only Yuuri would think to reach around to Wolfram's cock and stroke him in time with each thrust. The Maou was never that merciful. He- _It_ fed on Wolfram's suffering. Wolfram sobbed in relief and messily moved between Yuuri's hand and Yuuri's cock in his ass, trying to reach that edge and finally tip over into delirium.

It came so hard, Wolfram gave a choked cry when his orgasm ripped through his body. He saw stars, flashes of light. He collapsed onto the floor, body rocking as Yuuri reached his own limit. Through the haze, he dully noted Yuuri's growled curse followed by his hot essence coating Wolfram's insides. Too dazed to react.

Wolfram grunted when Yuuri fell on top of him and then rolled over onto his knees and elbows. Wolfram sluggishly looked over and saw Yuuri clutching his head with one hand, gasping like he almost drowned. His eyes were wild and he struggled to catch his breath. Wolfram watched Yuuri slowly come to his senses. He watched him finally relax and straighten with a groan. He looked dazed and disoriented, but Wolfram saw the recognition return to his eyes.

"Yuuri?" he timidly whispered.

Yuuri snapped his eyes to him, like he didn't know Wolfram was even there. Yuuri crawled to Wolfram side with a look of worry on his face. "Wolfram? Are you alright?"

Wolfram had to smile. This was his Yuuri. His Yuuri had returned to him. It worked.

Yuuri gave a gentle 'hush' and gathered Wolfram's limp body into his arms. Soothing kisses were placed where the bites marked Wolfram's pale skin.

"Damn it, Wolf," Yuuri said worriedly between kisses. "I told you not to come here! Look what I did to you!"

"I wanted it," Wolfram slurred, hanging onto consciousness. "I begged for it."

"And that's why I told them to keep you away!" Yuuri scolded. He moved Wolfram away to further examine the damage. "I-He-It - that _thing_ is dangerous! How can you ever forgive me?" Yuuri gently pushed Wolfram onto his back. Blue light appeared at the tips of his fingers as they glided over Wolfram's body to heal what damage was visible in the dim moonlight. "I want you to see one of the shrine maidens. You need care."

"Hush, wimp," Wolfram dismissed his concern. "It was...it was thrilling. You can do that to me anytime!"

Yuuri frowned. "No...not until I have control."

"But did it help? Did it bring you relief?"

Yuuri paused. He looked at Wolfram for a long time before answering with a resigned sigh. "Yes, it did...This is the most clear-headed I've felt since the fusion...but that's not an excuse to harm you. I love you. Don't do that again."

"I love you too," Wolfram sighed. He sat up to snuggle into Yuuri's loving embrace. "That's why I did it. I'd do anything for you."

Yuuri squeezed him closer. "I know...which proves my point."

They sat there for a few moments. Yuuri rocked Wolfram back and forth, easing their sadomasochistic union. Wolfram sighed contentedly when Yuuri placed kisses along his brow and cheek. Wolfram was just starting to drift off when Yuuri moved away to gather their clothes. Wolfram frowned, but allowed Yuuri to dress him and then waited while Yuuri dressed himself.

Wolfram gave a weak protest when Yuuri scooped him up bridal-style and carefully walked to the door. "You'll rest here tonight. I want them to make sure you're okay before you go home."

Wolfram hummed, pressing his face into Yuuri's neck. He heard the door creak open. He opened one eye to see the Sage still standing there with a neutral expression.

"I was about to call the maids to stop you," his Grace said flatly. "I feared you would kill him."

"Never," Yuuri said sternly, walking past the Sage. "I would never kill him."

Disinterested in their conversation, Wolfram curled in into Yuuri's arms more and let himself drift away, barely hearing them talk. But keeping one eye half-open just in case.

"It seems it worked though," the Sage said curiously. "Your eyes are clearer."

"Don't let him come here again," Yuuri ordered angrily. "You will obey my orders this time."

"I tried," the Sage pointed out. "But your lover is unyielding. And I knew it would help. It sped up the transition."

Yuuri glared at the Sage, he tightened his hold on Wolfram. "If you have to tie him up, then do it. Wolfram should never be around the Maou."

"You are one and the same - especially now," the Sage said. "You can no longer refer to the Maou as if he were a separate being."

"Until this thing is over, I'll call him what I want," Yuuri said resolutely. "Now go find one of the shrine maidens. Wolfram needs care and rest. And make sure he goes home tomorrow! I mean it!"

Wolfram didn't hear anymore. He fell asleep in Yuuri's arms. He barely noticed when he was lowered onto a soft bed and someone gently cleaned him with a wet cloth and changed him into a long night-shirt. He barely felt the sweet goodnight kiss and a whispered 'I love you'. His clearest thoughts were of his sweet Yuuri and the Maou.

Until there was an answer, Wolfram would see to Yuuri's recovery. If Yuuri needed to defile and use him then so be it. He wanted it. He wanted it again and again and after. They would never keep him away. Now that he had a taste of Maou Yuuri, it would simply be impossible.

'What will happen when they're truly one? What will our love be like then?' was his last thought before he drifted to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * M * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maou

Thank you for reading my one-shot! I was inspired by the original manga's version of the Maou spirit.

In the anime, the Maou is corny and boisterous. I roll my eyes whenever he's 's really nothing to him.

But what caught my attention is that Manga Maou is a lot more... _sinister_. I remember a chapter where he took over Yuuri and then licked blood from a wound on Yuuri's hand. Creepy. It's as if were he to have total control and Yuuri's goodness wasn't stopping him, he'd have no problem killing people - and might enjoy it. I don't get the impression that he just wants justice. If so, then it feels like a ruse. He's just a powerful spirit triggered by Yuuri's emotions.

Thanks for reading my story and please leave a review! Your comments always inspire me.

EB


End file.
